Lovely Blood
by Rosabelly
Summary: Yuka never ran into Morishige after losing Satoshi. Kizami wasn't planning on killing her. But.. What is he planning then? And what is with all the half eaten bodies? Not only that.. But Morishige has reason to believe Mayu is still alive. /Rating may eventually change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**/_This is my first fan fic for Corpse Party... So... I hope it isn't to bad. I just went back, and redid it, fixing everything, and also trying to space it better._**

"Yuuuuuuka." Kizami called, dragging the name out. "Yukaaa. Come out. Your supposed to obey me as my little sister." He says, a knife in his hand, as he walked down the hall of Heavenly Host.

Yuka hid behind some fallen wall, holding her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Come on. How about if you come on out right now I won't kill you." He smirks, walking near to where she was hiding.

What would she do if he found her? There was no way she could outrun him with him so close by. She closed her eyes, holding her breath. That was a mistake. The action caused her to starting coughing from her sore throat. "So that is where you were!"

He starts to laugh crazily, walking over to the pile, Yuka standing up, and backing away, "Onii-!" She screamed as loud as she could. Halfway through her voice cracked, stopping her and causing her to cough.

He laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you? I am your oniichan."

She whined, turning to run away. Before she could even start he had grabbed her. "We need to stick together right? I don't want you getting yourself killed.." He dragged her by the arm, while she screamed and struggled.

His hand was tightly wrapped around though, and his fingers bruising into the skin. "T-that hurts.." She sobs, not knowing where he was taking her. "Plea.. Please... I need to find..." She gets slapped hard across the face, nearly giving her whiplash. A large red hand print stung her right cheek.

"I am your only brother!" He yells, having stopped dragging her. She had gone quite in fear, scared of being hurt further.

Her whole body was shaking. His mood suddenly calms down dramaticly, as he continues to roughly pull her, "Now come on.." She starts to go with him, though it was not like she had much of a choice.

She was going to die. She knew it. He was going to kill her and she would never get to see her onichan again. Or go home and see her parents. She would be stuck here, in agonizing pain, forever.

This caused a new burst of tears to fall down her eyes. She went with him, hoping on the way to where he was taking her she would run into her oniichan, and he would save her. Though... The thought crossed her mind what if he killed him? And it would be her fault he was dead. She didn't want him to die. She loved him... More then she should.

She wouldn't know what to do if he died... She didn't think she could carry on. Though if he was killed here by Kizami then she would be next. She wouldn't have to long to mourn over her oniichan. Her thoughts were stopped as she was thrown into a room. He shut the door behind her, calling from behind the door, "Now be quite! And don't try leaving... I will be back in a moment."

With that she heard footsteps walk away. Now was her chance. She pulled on the door. It wouldn't budge... He had somehow jammed it. She pulled with all her strength but... She was nowhere near strong enough. Pulling, she started to feel exhausted. And she still had to pee. She falls to the ground by the door, hugging her knees, sobbing. She just wanted her oniichan. She softly called for him, begging him to save her.

When she looked up, she saw she was in a large room, with classroom chairs everywhere, scattered. She gave a shaky gasp. Blood soaked nearly everything. In the corner lay a pile of bodies. She stood up, going closer to inspect, though she had no idea what urged her to do so. When she got to the bodies, bile rose up in her throat and she started to puke, sickened. The bodies had all been eaten on, half devoured. Each had stab wounds, ranging from their stomachs to their legs and necks. The people were hardly recognizable as once being human. Their was bite marks on some of the arms, where the skin had been ripped off, leaving teeth marks. The bottom ones looked older, but the newer ones were still bloody and fresh, as if they had just died. The bodies didn't scare her that much.. What scared is what.. Or who could have done this.

She runs to the teachers desk of the room, jumping over the holes, to hide. She sunk down, crawling under. Her mouth had a horrible taste from puking, and she felt weak. She still felt sick to her stomach though as if she was about to puke.

The feeling of peeing was overwhelming. She couldn't hold it much longer. She felt as if she was about to explode.. No one was in the room. Though the dead bodies felt as if they were watching her. It did cross her mind once to pee in the corner. But she couldn't do it with the bodies right there. Spirits could be watching. She didn't want anyone to see her pee. She would just try and hold it. As long as nothing made her jump or frighten her to bad. Which the chances of that, where she was, was high.

Hair stood on ends when she heard footsteps walk by the room. She went still, staying hidden. He was back, to kill her. It had to be him. As she sits there, she sees a flash on the wall. What?... Then another flash.. Someone was taking photos. Who would do something like that? She remembered who. As she heard the footsteps walk away, she hesitated for a second. Even if he was creepy, he could still help her. "Help!" She screams, as loud as she can, her voice nearly going hoarse. She hears the walking stop, and for a moment it was silent. Then it starts again, heading back. "Hello?" The voice calls out, pulling on the door handle. "P-please.." For a few moments there was just the sound of scratching. She wondered what was happening.

By this point, she decided to come out of hiding. She slowly walked to the door. "Wait. I'm opening it." He called, still making the scratching sound. The scratching stopped suddenly, and the door started to open.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked down the hall, his phone out in his hand. Every time he passed by a body, he stopped and took a photo. It didn't matter to him how they died.

Stabbed, starved, decapitated. His favorites were the more mutilated ones. He wasn't insane. These photos were the only thing keeping his mind off his own death, which could come so easily. He did feel bad for the people in the photos. But he made himself view it as watching a horror movie. His phone was starting to get filled with the gory images. When he found Mayu he planned on deleting them. He might even destroy his phone. He knew she wouldn't want to see those images. He didn't want her view of him to change. He wasn't insane.

She was the only person who really knew him. She supported him through everything. He had to find her. She would never survive on her own. He couldn't survive here without her.. He walked by a door, shut. He didn't even bother opening it, as it looked stuck already.

Near the door, lying down was a girl who appeared to be a senior. She had no hair.. She had been completely scalped. She had a giant stab wound in her stomach, going across. Her insides slightly spilled out. Her eyes were open in despair and fear, as if she had watched herself being gutted. The pain must have been excruciating, having your hair pulled out, and your stomach ripped open.

He took a photo of the girl, his camera flashing. The photo ended up blurry. So he positioned himself again, taking another. That should do it.

He started to walk away, down the hall, when he heard a scream. He almost didn't hear it, the voice seeming almost muffled out. It came from the room he just passed by. He turns around, going back, and trying to open the door, "Hello?" He calls, wondering if he was just going crazy, hearing things.

A weak, "P-please.." Was heard. The voice almost sounded familiar, but it was hard to tell. What if it was one of his classmates? Maybe they knew where Mayu was. He sees that the door won't open, and realizes it had some kind of black hair, tying it to the wall. He starts to pull on it, it making a scratching sound as it ripped. He could hear footsteps come to the door, slowly.

"Wait. I'm opening it." He says, ripping apart the final strands of hair. The door was free. He opened it, wondering who could be behind it.

There behind the door stood Yuka. She was Satoshi's little sister from what he remembered. "Yuka... Where is Satoshi?"

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot from crying so much, "I-I lost him..." That made sense. But.. How did she get into this room? The hair holding the door was different the hair he had seen the ghosts block doors with... That is when he realized how bloody the hair had been.

It was the hair from the girl lying on the ground near the floor. He did not know who could be twisted enough to actually do that. He noticed Yuka shaking. He wanted to know what happened. But first..

"Have you seen Mayu?"

She slightly shook her head, and he sighed, "Are your sure? She is not.. You didn't see her body?"

"No.. We looked and so far we hadn't seen anyone we knew." This gave him some relief. She hadn't been seen dead. She hadn't been seen alive either. But she could be hiding, terrified, waiting for him to come find her. Maybe with Yuka he would have better chances. As long at there was no corpse he had hope.

He puts his phone away, hiding it before she saw some of the gruesome pictures he had taken. "So.. Yuka. How did you get stuck in that room?"

This question seemed to scare her. "W-we need to get away from this spot..." She said, realizing Kizami could come back any moment. Something must be around, whatever locked her in, was the only explanation he could come up with.

"Okay. Well would you like to come with me? We can look for Mayu and Satoshi together." She was wanting to get away from here really soon, and was to scared to be all alone.

She nods her head, "Mmmhmm.." He started to go, her following.

He waiting until they were away from the classroom, before once more asking her, "So what happened?"

"I went to the bathroom outside.. And oniichan stood inside. But there was a ghost outside.." She quakes a little saying this, "So I ran inside... And.. And oniichan was gone.."

"Something must have happened to him during that time.."

"No! Oniichan is alive!" She cried out, seeming desperate to believe he was alive.

"And.. The room?" He asks, his question on it still not answered.

"Th-.. There was a guy.. And he seemed nice at first.. But then he starting calling me his little sister." She coughs, taking a deep breath, "He chased me and then caught me.. Then he took me to that room..."

"What else happened?"

"He killed someone.. Who claimed they were his friend. He stabbed them." Yuka's voice was crackling and she was occasionally interrupted by her own sobs. So... There was a mad man running around, killing other people? This was bad.

He must of been the one who scalped that girl. He would have to be more careful around here. This killer could be anywhere.

Yuka was really shaken up by what happened. It didn't seem like she could take much more. Maybe they could find Mayu, then Satoshi, and find a way out of here soon. He held his hand out, "Let's go find them, okay?"

She hesitantly took his hand, "O-okay.."

"What's wrong Yuka?" He looks at her. She was walking her legs crossed, slower then she had been.

"I-I have to pee..." She says, her face a dark pink.

"Oh... You never got to go?"

"No..." She looks at the ground, "The ghost appeared before I got to.."

"Well... While searching.. Maybe you could find a place to go." He said. It was an awkward conversation for both of them.

"Y-yeah..." She says, immediately going quite. The way she was walking was definitely slowing them down though.

He opened the door to the seince lab, looking in. No signs of anyone. "Mayu?" He calls, not getting a response. He takes a step inside, to check the cabinets. She might be hurt, passed out somewhere hiding. And if not maybe to scared to answer. Either way he had to check. He had no luck, but still continued to go around the room. There was nothing. On one of the science lab tables, there was a dissecting knife, with dried crusted blood on it. He quickly reach over, grabbing it and shoving it in his pocket. Just in case, he thought. He made sure Yuka didn't see. She already seemed scared of him a little, probably from back when she was with Satoshi, seeing him take those photos.

He didn't see anything else of use in the room. He went back into the hall, where Yuka stood by the door. Right when he exited the room, some glass bottles were thrown, narrowly missing his head, the door slammed behind him. Yuka jumped, a bit startled, whining, "Oniichan.."

He had to admit that that was close. It wouldn't have been deadly but it sure would have hurt. He didn't want shards of glass sticking out of his head. "Let's go.." He said, trying to be the strong one. He wasn't going to break down and act scared. He had to be strong for Mayu of course. That was all he cared about. In the end.. He believed if he had to, he would abandon Yuka to find her. Though he wasn't completely heartless. That was only if it came down to it. Other then that he would let her tag along with him.

Having not talked, and not being able to look through his phone with her so close by, he started to realize how thirsty he was. Back at home, if he felt any need for drink he could just go and get something. But it could be hours or even days before he could get a drop of fresh water. He hoped it would not take that long. But it was a possibility he had to think about. He would just have to ignore the thirst, since nothing could be done.

**/Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed last chapter. It made me happy seeing that. And thank you for taking the time to read this story. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kizami walked back to the classroom. Over his shoulder was rope, and in his hands his pocket knife. He went to the door, seeing it partially open. "How did that happen!?" He snapped, slamming the door open. "Yuka.. Where are you?" Now he was pissed off. He had finally got everything ready and now he had to find her again. If she wasn't already dead of course.

But there was no way she could have gotten out from the inside. So that leaves two possibilities. Someone came and helped her, or a ghost was responsible. If someone helped her, then she likely wouldn't be dead this quick. He realized there was safety in numbers here.. As long as the person you were with was not planning on killing you. The thought made him laugh, at how his 'friends' had trusted him. How silly of them to put their trust with him. They only thought they knew him. When in reality then knew nothing about him. The only person who had the smallest idea of his mind set was Kurosaki, but he was gone. All of them were liars, only pretending to worry about him, or want to be his friends. They only did it so they would look good in others eyes.

He threw the rope down, first checking around the room for any signs of her, before leaving out the door on a search. He would find her again, he promised himself.

/

Mayu slowly opened her eyes, being welcomed by the sight of a very dark, small room. Above her, a light fixture flickered on every few seconds, lighting the room in a dim light. She held her head, it pounding. "What.. Happened?" She tried to remember.

She had been talking to the two ghost children.. Their names were.. Tokiko and Yuki. They didn't seem like bad kids at all. They were actually having fun, enjoying their conversations. But then... What happened next? Her memory was fuzzy. Someone came in. And kept telling her to stay away. Actually two people.

As she thought hard, the memory became more clear. It was Ayumi and Yoshiki. They were warning her about the children.. When suddenly the ghosts grabbed her, lifting her. After that she blacked out.

She wondered how long she had been out for. Where was everyone? She knew she didn't come to this room on her own.. So who brought her here? She wished she knew. She just wanted to be out and see everyone again. Shig was probably worried to death about her. She didn't want to worry him though. She thought it would be best if she goes to look for everyone. She slowly gets up, as to not agitate her headache from quick movement. When the light flickers again, she can see she is in some type of supply closet. The door is right in front of her. She grabs the handle, pushing. It doesn't open. She pushes some more. Still nothing.. She can feel it giving in, but it is not yet there. She gives it one final push with all of her strength.

The door opens up, leaving her in a hallway, not far from where she had been at with the ghost girls. The door seems as if had been painted over a long time ago, while she was inside. How was that possible... She had no time for that. She wanted to find Morishige. So she left the small closet, not looking back.

There was noone around. Just.. Dead bodies. She felt so bad for them. Most of them were middle schoolers, younger then her. She hoped.. She or any of her friends did not end up that way. Thinking of them, she reached in her pocket to pull out her student id.

Huh? It was gone. "Awwww.." She said, disappointed. She had her scrap of paper in it. That was the promise for them all to stay friends no matter what, and she lost it. She hoped they would forgive her. The only reason they were even there to do the charm was to send her off with something special they did together. But now she felt they would drift apart without it.

She tried to actually retrace her steps back to the closet, but when she got there the scrap was nowhere from what she could tell. She must have dropped it sometime before. "Guess I won't be seeing it again.. To bad.." She sighs, "But I would never forget my friends!" She suddenly puts on a grin, "Even without the charm. It is just a sentiment. Without it the feelings are all still there." All of this ended up cheering her back up. "Now to find Shig and the others." She smiled. To her right now, the situation didn't seem so bleak. Those children must have helped her, she had thought, not knowing anything since she passed out right after. Something must have happened and they saved her. Though Ayumi and Yoshiki kept telling her bad things...

What if they weren't good? What if they did have a bad intent? Well if they did, wouldn't she be dead already.. She decided to think it over later, when she heard more of the story. She just couldn't call those two cute little girls evil, especially after what happened to them.

"Shiiig!" She calls out, having been walking for awhile, passing by the bathrooms. She had been only searching for a little while. The dead bodies scattered everywhere were almost maddening. She had never seen a dead person in her life, and now she was surrounded by them, most having died horribly, murdered. Of course some lay there, unscratched, probably dieing from dehydration.

She pokes her head slowly in the boys room, "Anyone in here?" She asks, stepping in. A rank smell hit her nose as she did. The bathroom was horrible. She had to pinch her nose just to stand it. Still her eyes slightly watered. She walked past the urinals, each broken, parts laying on the ground. On the floor, there was a dark liquid, brown is consistency, that you could nearly see through. It looked like dirty water. She walked up to the first stall, knocking. Nothing. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Each stall after was the same way. She decided no one was in here. Checking the girls room, all the stalls were open, but each one of the toilets were destroyed. So that means no one was here either.

She left the bathroom, heading back down the hallway for the stairs. She would check the first floor. Someone had to be around here soon. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, something fell down in front of her. She backed away, hands over her mouth to cover a scream. A body had fell down, hanging from the neck by a rope. The neck was hanging loosely from the head, as if the skin was the only thing keeping it from leaving the head and falling to the floor. It was a boy, around her age, wearing a school uniform.

She felt tears prickling in her eyes. Someone had committed suicide. The body was not fresh. But even if it had not happened lately, it was still there. As she stared at the body it started to fade. So it was a ghost.. Reliving there suicide. "It must be horrible.." She says aloud, tears now rolling down her cheeks. "This place must have been really awful for you.. And now you have to keep doing it over and over.." She sits down on the bottom step, by the wall in case the body fell again. She didn't want to see all of this. It was really starting to hit her.

"Why are we here?" She cries, wiping her face with her sleeves. Footsteps came from behind her, on the stairs. She quickly turns her head, to see who it was. There was nowhere to come from upstairs. The hallways had destroyed walkways, and the only other thing you could access is the bathrooms.

There stood an older looking girl, her arms crossed. She had a darker blue tinted color of hair, and large empty matching blue eyes. In her hair was a red star like object.

"You will never find him." She says, in a straight tone. Her face was serious, showing no emotion.

"What.. Why not?" She stares at her, still confused on where she came from. All she knew is that she must have been following her.

"You and him are in the same school.. But in a different space. No matter how much you search, you cannot find someone who is simply not there." She walked down the stairs, standing beside her, looking at her sitting form. "These closed spaces are to strong for you. Though why you are not dead yet I do not know.. The children should have destroyed you."

"They.. Are really good children. They are. I talked to them."

"The next time you won't be lucky enough to get another chance. And with the way you talk you will be dead soon. It does not matter whether you were good back in the living world. Here it matters how much your soul can take before it darkens."

Before Mayu could even respond, the girl started to fade. When she did, Mayu quickly pressed against the wall next to her. That had been a ghost? But how? She had been so clear.. And didn't even look like one. But her words did make her think about how those children could be evil. And how she might not even be able to find Shig.

"Well... I have to try.."

/

Yuka shivered, stopping in her tracks. She couldn't hold it much longer. She felt as if it was about to start leaking. She had never had to hold it this long before. Morishige kept walking until he was ten feet away, before noticing she was not following him. "Yuka? Are you okay?" He stopped, to turn back and look at her.

"Y-yeah..." She said, starting to walk again, but stops almost as soon as she took a step, nearly peeing herself. It was the one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. Her face had to be blood red, with this guy seeing her like this. He was nearly a stranger, just a friend of her oniichan's. All she really knew was his name. That made it all the more worse.

"Look... I will step away and you can pee in a hole." He rubs his head, this situation something he was not used to. She quickly shakes her head. "Well.. If you are going to be going at that pace, I am afraid I am going to have to leave you behind. While your wasting our time here Mayu could be in danger. And have you even once thought to think the same about Satoshi?" He said in a stern voice. He had only said the last part to help convince her, "You keep expecting a bathroom, which is a luxury in a place like this. But what you need to learn is that we need to deal with what we are given in a place like this. And what you're given is a hole."

She looks down at the holes near her, hurt by what he said. Was it true? Was she causing people to get hurt because she couldn't brave up and pee in a hole? She didn't want her oniichan dieing because she took her time. As they spoke right now she was wasting their time and he could be laying there, dead.

"O.. Okay." She takes another step, right next to the hole now, "But go around the corner..." He nodded, leaving her there to do her business. It was a horrible thing, and she felt as if spirits were watching her the whole time as she crouched down over the hole. But once she was finished she had the best feeling ever. A feeling she took for granted. The feeling of not having to pee.

When she had finished up, she stands up, looking down the hole. All she could see was darkness. She is glad she could not see. Her face still bright, she walks over to the corner that Morisige had went around.

He was not there..

"W-what?!" She cries, seeing once again she had been left alone. She drops down the wall, starting to cry. Everyone disappeared on her. And it was all her fault. Because she was the one who had to pee so badly. She starts to sob and wail, rather loudly, not wanting to be alone where she might face Kizami. All of the depressing thoughts she once had started to come back to her once more. About dieing, and being all alone forvever.

"Yuka.. What's wrong?" She hears Morishige's voice, and looks up, surprised. "Y-you didn't disappear." She says, her eyes wide and watery. She stands up, running over to him hugging him. She had been terrified. She didn't know why she hugged him, but it felt comforting to hug someone.

He seemed shocked by this action, not responding to the hug. "Yeah... I was checking a room down the hall while you peed." He said, "I wasn't really gone that long you know..."

She immediately pulled away from the hug, "I thought I was going to die, because you had disappeared.." She admits, "I was only gone for a few seconds when oniichan disappeared to..."

"Well.. Yeah. I suppose it can happen to anyone."

He must think she is a big baby, crying when he had left for only a few moments. She couldn't help it though.

"We already wasted enough time. We need to hurry up." He said, grabbing her by the hand and pulling. She followed, able to mostly keep up with his pace now. "What.. Was in that room you checked?" She asked, curious as to if he had found anything.

"Oh. It was a music room I think. There was nothing that would be any use to us in there though." As they walked past the room though, music started up. A piano started to play. She poked her head through, to see noone sitting at the paino, but the keys playing by themselves. They were just playing random keys, and it sounded horrible. He grabs her, pulling her away, "Don't do that. You will attract that ghost to us!"

"I... I just.. I'm sorry.. I just thought maybe someone who was alive was playing.." She sniffles. She wasn't use to people getting onto her. Her parents almost never had to reprimand her, since at home she was usually good. It hurt her feelings to be yelled at by someone older then her.

He shakes his head, "Just keep going. I don't want to be killed by a piano playing ghost. I think there is a few more rooms up ahead. After we finish this building we can check the other again."

"Okay..." She sniffles again, "Oniichan.." She whispers quitely to herself, missing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Mayu stood up from her spot against the wall. She walked by the side, to avoid where the body had fallen. As she steps off the last of the stairs, a crack is heard as it falls again, the sound of the neck being broken echoing in her ears.

He hung there, his tongue sticking out of his mouth and his blood shot eyes bulging. He stayed like that, just like last time, for a few moments before fading. A clink could be heard as something dropped to the floor. She turned her gaze from where the body had hung to the floor underneath. In a puddle of old blood was a small bronze key. She hadn't noticed it before. But it is not like she had been searching the ground for everything. She picks it up, holding it out away from her body with disdain. It was covered in the dirty blood. She had no idea what this key went to, but she would have to try it on the next locked room she came to.

She brings it to her skirt, wiping the blood off of it and sticking it in her pocket. Hopefully she would not lose it like her student id.

Though the halls were silent, they had the eeriest hum to them, the kind you only hear when there is no other noise. You could hear mice playing in the walls if there were any. She wanted to find her friends. If she had to stay there, in this complete silence, she would surely go mad. She already felt as if she wanted to rip through her eardrums, if only to make the silent hum end.

It was suddenly nearly as bad as nails on a chalk board. She cupped her hands to her ears, but this only increased it's intensity. She had to keep moving before she lost it.

The sound of her own footsteps made her feel better, and she focused on them. She even took the extra effort to stomp slightly. With each stomp the floor creaked underneath her. She took one particularly heavy one, and suddenly the floor collapsed right in front of her, under her foot. She started to fall forward, swinging her arms in the air to grab something. Nothing short of a miracle, she managed to get her balance. Giving a sigh of relief, she noticed that most of the floor in front of her collapsed. That left a thin ledge on both sides. She looked at both. Which one was safe...

They were both about the same width. And both seemed to be in the same condition. Old but still hanging there. The hole that was now in the floor was about six feet long. There was no way she could jump it. Though could the ledges hold up that long? She had no choice. She had to try one. She was actually pretty light, and could probably make it across. Probably.

She decides that the one on the right is odd. And the one on the left can be even.

What chose for her is that supposedly, if they were all trapped, nine people came here. So she decided to go with the one of the right since nine is an odd number. Her mind made up she slowly placed her right foot on the thin strip of wood, pressing some of her weight on it. It creaked a little, but other then that it was sturdy. Her right hand on the wall for support, she gulped, placing her other foot in front of her. It didn't fall in from her weight, which meant she could continue. Still cautious, she takes it slow, it taking her several anxiety filled minutes to walk the six feet across. When she makes it to completely solid ground she lets out the breath she didn't even notice she was holding. She was safe. She had chosen correct, if the other one hadn't been as trustworthy. She didn't plan on finding out.

Not even a minute had passed after she had walked off the sides, when an earthquake shook the school. It slammed her into the wall, where she pressed into it and held on. Even though she had slammed hard into the wall, she felt nothing. She closed her eyes, hoping it wasn't going to make everything fall down on top of her. It lasted a few seconds more before everything settled. She opened her eyes and gasped. Not two feet away from her face the hallway came to a dead end, with a door. The school had shifted. She was sure of it. No way had that been there before.

She pulled herself from against the wall, pulling at the door. It was locked. "Oh.." She pulls the key from her pocket, testing it on the lock. To her surprised it clicked, and the door successfully unlocked. She opened the door to see that she was now outside, on a walkway that lead to another part of the school.

Stepping outside, it wasn't as cold as she expected it to be. It really felt almost the same as the inside. Grabbing onto the guardrail, she looked on, seeing a dense forest that seemed never ending. A heavy rain and fog shrouded the area, making it seem even creepier then a dark forest at night should be. From the looks of it, she was betting none of her friends went out there. From where she was standing, she thought she could see shadows slumped on the ground deeper in the forest. It must be students who attempted to explore it. There was no way she was going over this guardrail. That only left one more option though. She had to explore the other wing of the school.

Putting on her best brave face, she headed towards it.

/

Kizami slammed open the door of the science lab. There was nothing yet suggesting Yuka had come in here. He had been in this classroom earlier. This is where he had found one of his victims, hiding. So he knew what the room should look like. When he walked in his foot crunched on something. Underneath his shoe was broken glass. This hadn't been here last time.

He cackles, "Yuka.. You in here?" Going deeper into the room. He looked onto the table, ready to grab his dissecting knife he had used to crudely scalp a girl. It was missing. He knew she had definitely been here now. "I'm going to find you. And the first thing I will do is slice your heels open." He gave a maniacal laughter, slashing his pocket knife back and forth.

The thought of her face contorted in horror and pain, her blood spilling on his hands, unable to run made his grin widen. That would be an excellent punishment for attempting to escape. Losing the ability to even walk.

He left the room, and just as he did he heard a soft sound, coming from further down the hall, a little away from him. As he drew closer, it grew louder, and he realized it was the sound of a piano. He raced down the halls, until he was right near it.

He heard two voices talking, though it was slightly hard to hear past the loud sound of jumbled keys being played. One was a voice he had never heard before. A guys voice. He seemed to be talking in an assertive way, getting onto someone. After he had finished, another softer voice started to talk. He knew this voice. It was Yuka's. So she had gotten help from someone. He almost jumped out right then, ready to attack. But that seemed like a foolish plan after thinking it over for a second. He was planning on stabbing that guy, but in that time Yuka could run again. He decided it would be best to wait for a moment when they were not so closely together.

That is when he would strike.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuka turned her head, looking down the hall. She had sworn she had heard something. Seeing nothing, she shrugs it off, turning back to Morishige. He was leaning against the wall, looking at his phone. She watched him, seeing shades of red on his glasses. He had a smile on his face as he was doing this. She wondered what he could be looking at that would make him so happy.

"... Morishige?" She called out to him, not wanting to stay here to long. Just a moment ago he had said the same thing to her, to only turn around and stand there himself. "Ulghh..." She whined, going over to pull on his shirt sleeve. When she did he quickly turned to her, as if remembering she was there.

He shut his phone, shoving it in his back pocket quickly, seeming nervous. "Uhh.. Yuka. Let's go." He grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her along.

Had... He taken photos of the dead?

She had seen flashes of lights when she was trapped in that room. Maybe that was what he was doing. She was scared to ask. It was a scary thing and she didn't want him discussing it. It might even set him off. He seemed content with keeping it hidden. He was oniichan's friend though. Oniichan would not hang out with him if he was a bad guy. His friends all seemed like nice people. In the classroom he had been nice, she guessed. He hadn't really talked to her.

She wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into his side. "Hey. Be careful." He says, standing in front of a door.

"Sorry..." She backed away.

"Stay here while I make sure it is safe."

"But... What if something happens out here?" She hated being left out here. Last time she had been so terrified, and if Kizami found her out here alone..

"I will only be a second. Just wait. Okay?" He suddenly patted her head, as her oniichan had. This completely surprised her. Though it also calmed her.

"O.. Okay.. But if I hear anything scary I am going in.." She went to the wall, sitting against it to rest while he was checking the room. She leaned her head back, her eyes starting to droop. She was exhausted. It was true she had not really rested since they had arrived there. Her and oniichan layed down for a little, but they never went to sleep. She really wanted to take a nap. But she couldn't just go to sleep in a place like this. She was to vulnerable.

She was about to stand up, since the position she was in now was to tempting to doze off. But before she could even begin to stand up, she felt a hand cover her mouth. She turned her head to face Kizami. Seeing his malicious glare, she struggled to pull away, trying her hardest to scream. All that came out was a small muffled cry. There is no way Morishige could hear it.

Taking his hand off of her mouth he shoves a white cloth into it. It was surprisingly clean thank goodness. He then hoists her over his shoulder before she can react, starting to head back in the direction they had come from. He was going pretty fast for her being over his shoulder. As he is walking she spits the cloth out, and screams as loudly as she can, "Help! Oniichan!" Before being thrown to the ground. She stares up at him, terrified, watching as he picks up a plank of wood off the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you!" As he swung it, a sudden sharp pain was in her head, and everything started to fade.

/

Morishige steps into the classroom, using his phone as a light since there were no candles in the room, and all of the lights were broken. It made searching the room even harder. "Mayu? Are you in here?" He calls, going further into the darkness, the dim light from the hallway fading as he does. From what he could see with his phone it looked to be like any other classroom. Some chairs were broken, and there was debris all over the floor. He walked around the classroom, suddenly seeing a figure in the corner of the room. The figure was curled up, hugging it's knees, and appeared to be sobbing. It sounded like a girl. All he could see is blackness, though he pegged that as the room was so dark. "Mayu?" He asked, getting closer. He reached his hand out, placing it on the girl's shoulder.

From outside he heard a scream that sounded like Yuka's, and turned around momentarily. He looked back to see the figure standing up, still shrouded in darkness. "Why... Did you push me.. I thought.. We were friends.." It says, as the door to the classroom slams. He shines the dim light of his phone on it, and sees it is total darkness.

It hisses, lashing an arm out at him. He quickly backs away, dropping his phone. His phone lay on the floor, giving a little light, which made what he know knew was a spirit flinch back.

"Why... Why?!" It bellows at him, holding it's head in it's hands. He sees that the spirit refuses to get near the light, and he quickly gets down on his knees grabbing his phone. His fingers stumbling, he struggles to open the camera. As he does this it starts to advance, a darkness seeping from it, towards him. The darkness starts to wrap around his legs traveling up. Right before it gets to his stomach, he takes a picture, a flash illuminating the room.

It shrieked, the darkness around his legs dissipating. It starts to back away back into the corner, pitifully crying, as it fades into nothing. When it is completely gone, the door slowly opens.

He sits up, freaked out. That ghost.. It sounded like someone had betrayed it right before it's death.

The bodies, they were nothing but empty carcasses. He did not feel anything for them. But the spirits left from them body were filled with sorrow. He almost felt bad for many of them. But he couldn't stop everything he is doing and mourn for them. He had to work on getting Mayu out of here safely.

He remembered before it attacked how he had heard Yuka scream. Something must have happened. He quickly leaves the room before it decides to return, looking outside the hall for her, "Yuka?" No one answered and the hall was empty.

"I really don't have time to go search for her.. Why am I thinking about it then.." He rubbed his head, it slightly throbbing. He was starting to feel light headed. He wanted to get out of this building specifically. It felt darker then the first somehow.

"Fine.. I will look for her to I guess." He sighs, having no idea where to start. Should he keep going the way the two of them were already headed? What if it was that guy she had mentioned from before? He reached into his pocket, pulling out the dissection knife. This.. Wouldn't be much but it was something.

He was about to go the way he had already planned on going, when he saw something pink lying on the ground in the other direction. He slowly walks toward it, staring down at it. It was a pink headband.

Wasn't this the same headband Yuka had been wearing? He was sure she was wearing it when he went into that classroom. She must have went down this way again. Or something took her down this way. Or maybe she peeked in and saw that shadow, and ran. He didn't know. But his conscious was telling him to go find her. He didn't know why though. He just knew if he didn't go look for her he would never get it off of his mind.

He picked up the headband, slowly heading down the hall to find her.

/

She opened her eyes, unable to see a thing. Her head felt like someone was pounding on it. She tried to move her arms to feel of her forehead, but was unable to move them. "Huh!?" She cries out, realizing both her arms and legs were tied down. She pulled at her arms, unable to move them at all. The ropes were tight around her wrists.

She attempts to kick her legs, but they were stretched out, so she couldn't do anything with them either. Where was she? Wasn't she just with Morishige? She had no memory of what happened after he left to check out that classroom. She just knew she was tied down now.

She could hear the door open, and someone walk in. "Oniichan? Morishige..?" She called out, hoping to hear from one of them. A chuckle could be heard.

"The first is right. Oniichan is here." The minute she heard that voice she started to struggle against her bonds. Kizami came out of the shadows, wielding his pocket knife. He walked beside her, running the knife down her stomach.

"Y-you're not.. My oniichan." She says, tears overflowing from her eyes. She tried to pull back as the knife went across her, but was unable to. She was about to die..

He pulls the knife away, "Why can't you ever be good? I give you one thing to do, and that is not to leave the room. And you disobey me. That calls for punishment Yuka.." He brings the knife to her neck. She holds her breath, feeling the metal press into her skin.

She was to scared to cry out at the moment. If she did he would slash her throat open, leaving her to die a painful death. She stared up at him with her watery eyes.

He laughs, "Your look is just begging me not to kill you.." He pulls the knife away, leaving her to take a deep breath. He goes to her feet, "Though seriously.. You will be punished for trying to leave.." He pressed the knife against her right heel, her shoes having been taken off when he tied her up. He promised himself he would do this when he caught her.

She squirmed against the ropes, screaming for him not, and calling out for her oniichan. She could feel the blade press into the skin, though not breaking it yet. Her toes curled up in anticipation, waiting for the pain.

He brought the knife to the edge of her heel, pressing deeper. She screamed as it cut into the flesh, going easily through the outer layer of skin. Slowly he ran it across, blood pouring from the cut. Finished with that foot, he pulled the knife away, admiring his work. The lower part of her foot was becoming covered in blood. It was a pretty deep cut. Enough to go through the thick layer of skin on the bottom of her foot.

She lay there, trying with all her strength to pull her foot out of the rope. Her sobbing had grown loud, and she constantly coughed up the saliva built up in her mouth. When she was able to catch her breath for even a moment she screamed out, "Oniichan!"

He just pretended she was screaming for him, "Come on Yuka! It isn't that bad! You have to pay for your lies and mistakes." This time he was quick, slashing the other one, not as deep. It just barely broke the skin, but this still caused her foot to spasm, her toes clenched so tight they had cramped up.

She had never felt pain like this before. It was new and terrifying. All she could do was sob, unable to come up with anything else to say.

He places the knife above her face, a few drops of blood landing on her nose. He places the metal side to her left cheek, wiping the blood off there. "How does your blood smell Yuka?.. How does it taste?"

Her eyes widen at the last question, as she watches horrified as he licks the other side of the knife. "Maybe I am only saying this because your my little sister, but you're blood tastes better." Those words took a minute to sink in, before she realized what he was saying.

She watched him, her eyes wide, as he went over to one of the half eaten bodies and starting cutting a strip off one of the legs. He comes back, dangling the strip over her face, laughing, "Want a taste?"

She could feel herself starting to gag, as the bloody piece of meat hung over her face. He did this for a little before swinging his head back and slipping it into his mouth. She could hear the sickening sound of him chewing, some blood spilling from his mouth.

"This is how I intend to survive.. I am not going to die from starvation... How about it Yuka? Want some?" She turned her head, nearly puking at the thought. He had eaten off of those bodies..

She refused to answer him, keeping her head turned. He frowned, "This is how we can spend more time together as a family. Don't you want that!? Your not helping me!"

She didn't turn to look at him, screaming in her own mind for her oniichan to come get her.

He slammed the knife into the table, one inch from her stomach, "Answer me when I ask you something..."

"Ulghh..." She flinches, her heart pounding hard.

He suddenly reaches his hand in her pocket, pulling out something. Curious she turns her head to see him holding her scrap of paper. "This is yours? Want to know something Yuka..." He gets in close, whispering into her ear.

"_The only way to leave is if you have your scrap of paper_..."

She gasped, as he held it in front of her tauntingly. He then rips it in half. "Oh. Look's like you can't leave this place.. Oh well." He ripped it into smaller pieces, throwing it on the ground.

She closed her eyes, sobbing to herself. The pain in her head was getting worse. Her right foot was on fire in pain, while her left one throbbed. "Oniichan.. Help.."

...

**Due to something unexpected popping up and needing a small surgery, I will not be updating for a week or so. I plan to soon after I am feeling better though. I am already brainstorming extra things I can add into the story. Once again, thank you everyone who is reading this, and to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. :3 There is plenty more to come soon. **

**6/26/2014.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took a long time for this update. But I decided I better before I get to drawn away from it. I might not be updating as fast as I was. Enjoy. **

**/**

**Morishige's POV. **

He heard a loud, agonized scream. It was Yuka's. She must be in danger. Should he just run and burst in to whatever is happening? He would decide that when he got there. He picked up his pace, heading in the directions of the screams. It was definitely coming from the way they had came.

As the screaming continued, he started to run into the direction. If he didn't hurry she would be dead soon. Though his running was stopped as he hit something, falling on top of it.

Under him was Mayu.

"M-mayu!" He was shocked, to find her here like this. He noticed he was sprawled over her body and pulled himself to a sitting position beside her.

"That hurt..." She says, sitting herself up, to look at who knocked her down. When she saw him she hugged him, burying her face into his neck and crying. "I.. I was scared I would never see you again.. Shig.."

He hugs her back, glad he had found her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He pulls back to look at her face. It was covered in dried tears, along with fresh ones.

"Yes.. I'm fine. I woke up in a closet.." She starts to wipe her eyes, giving a small smile.

He stands up, offering his hand out to help her stand up. She takes it, now standing beside him. "You heard all of that screaming right?"

She nods her head, "There has been a lot.. I was actually turning around to go check it out.." She looks down, fear evident on her face.

"That was Satoshi's little sister.. She was just with me when she disappeared."

"Well we need to go find her... It sounds like something is happening! Imagine Satoshi if she didn't come back.." She says, her voice sounding concerned.

Seeing how Mayu wanted to go look for her to, he decided he had to go find her. "I agree..Well let's go then."

He holds out his hand, for her to hold it as they go. She grabs it, staying close. They hurried, navigating through the halls without incident. Now they were back together and there was nothing to worry about.

Up ahead he sees a scalped girl laying on the floor. This is where he had found her originally. It was a possibility that she could be back here.

"Mayu.. Stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." He says, putting a hand out, stopping her. She was about to argue but didn't, seeing how they didn't have time to fight over it.

She nods her head, hands held to her chest, "Be careful Shig..."

"I will." He quietly goes to the door, carefully pushing it open not even an inch.

From the crack in the door he could see Yuka, tied to the table. Beside her was a guy. He looked to be around his age. In his hand was a scrap of paper. It took him a second to realize it was the Sachiko Ever After Charm. He watched, as the guy ripped it up.

Why would he do that?

He said something, but he said it just low enough Morishige couldn't hear. When he was done, he heard an even softer whisper come from Yuka.

This was his time to decide whether he burst into the room, or waited for something to come up. The guy was armed from what Yuka said, with a knife. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the dissection knife. Was this enough against a knife? Maybe if he was quick enough.. But he didn't look weak. Maybe if he could get a surprise hit in, it would be enough to weaken him down to take on directly.

He waited until the guy had turned his back, to slowly start opening the door. He just hoped it did not creak.

Luck was on his side, and it didn't. He pressed himself into the wall, and crept into the darkness of the room. From there he watched.

….

**Yuka's POV.**

Her headache just kept getting worse. It felt like she was continuously being hit again and again. Things were starting to get blurry. She turned her head back to the side, to see what looked like the darkness moving.

Maybe it was just her imagination..

But from the darkness she could faintly make out a figure. Someone was standing there. They watched, putting a finger to their lips as if to say be quite. At the moment even if she did make a noise it would only hurt her head more.

She couldn't even think straight. He must have hit her head really hard.

She could see Kizami coming back towards her. In his hands was a severed human arm. He got a few inches away with it when suddenly the person from the shadow lunged at him, stabbing something into him. This caused Kizami to fall back, holding his right side.

A blood stain was starting to form around his white shirt. He started to stand up giving a glare at the person.

As her vision focused in and out she figured out it was Morishige. "I am going to skin you alive..." Kizami said, his words sounding cold. He held his knife out. Before he could fully get up Morishige kicked him back down, though Kizami grabbed his foot as he did, causing him to fall to the ground on his back.

Kizami crawled on top of him while he was lying on the ground, sitting on him, successfully pinning him down. He held the knife to his left cheek, cutting into it deep, "First I will start off with slowly carving both your eyes out, and then I can skin you.. You will taste wonderful that way. Right Yuka?"

She was terrified watching, knowing that Morishige was going to die painfully.

She didn't even notice the person who walked in, until she saw something slam into Kizami's face. He fell off of Morishige, holding his cheek.

Everything was starting to fade as she passed out.

…

**Morishige's POV.**

There stood Mayu, holding a board with a nail in it. Morishige was shocked at what she had just done, this not seeming like the cute little Mayu he knew. But this place would most likely forever change them.

He took this opportunity to get up, grabbing the board from Mayu.

Kizami uncovered his face to show a bloody hole in his cheek. "You bitch..." He growls at her, right before Morishige hits him in the head successfully knocking him out and most likely cracking his skull.

He panted, out of breath, making sure he wasn't going to get up again.

"Is.. Is he dead?" Mayu finally spoke up, hugging onto Morishige's right arm.

"No.. I see him breathing. He is just out." He slowly goes over to Yuka with Mayu. She was passed out. Though she didn't seem to be in to bad of shape. Her feet were cut up to much to walk though.

He pulled on the ropes keeping her hands above her head. They were to strong and tight to get undone. He would have to retrieve the knife from Kizami.

He went to his body, nudging him with his foot. He did not move. Stooping down, he quickly grabbed the knife, returning to Yuka.

He cut the ropes on her hands and feet, freeing her. He then lifted her limp body onto his back, her arms dangling over his shoulders. He held her legs against his side with his hands.

"Come on Mayu. We need to get out of here."


End file.
